


Unexpected Feelings

by Spcecse7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spcecse7/pseuds/Spcecse7
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be anything more...just the physical need. Then how did this come to be? How did these things start to form especially for him? And what will happen when he knows the other doesn’t feel the same way?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank fernitron007 for being a wonderful beta for this work. It is only my second fic so constructive criticism is fine but please don’t be mean or nasty about it. I do not own Harry Potter series at all. Hope you all enjoy 😊

“I am so sorry Ron but you know as well as I do that this just isn’t going where we wanted this to go.” Hermione cast her eyes downwards so Ron wouldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes. 

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose and sighs “It’s okay Mione.” He hears a slight sniffle and looks down towards Hermione. Ron lifts her chin up and gazes into her eyes. He whispers “It really is okay.” Ron winks at her and gives her a hug so she won’t see the tear that rolls down his cheek as he reminisces that a small era has come to an end between them.

He quickly wipes the tear away and rubs her back. She looks up as he gazes back at her and they share one last sweet kiss and press their foreheads together. All of a sudden they hear a loud hiss and Hermione feels a quick jab at her ankle.

“Ouch! That damn cat!” Hermione angrily shouts as she hobbles to the couch to see the damage Crookshanks has done this time.

Ron makes a strangled noise as he tries to hold in his laughter, however a small chuckle ends up coming out. Hermione glares at him “It isn’t funny Ron”

Ron walks towards her and sits on the coffee table. He gently examines her ankle and whistles as he sees the giant scratch “Wow, he got you pretty good this time.”

She angrily shouts “ You’re keeping that fucking cat! It likes you better than me anyways” 

Ron shook his head at her “I am sure that isn’t….

He cut himself off when he heard a soft purr and Crookshanks go in between his legs.

Crookshanks then sat between Rons legs and hissed at Hermione.

Hermione stared drolly and flipped her hand out towards the cat as if to prove her point to him.

Ron looked down at Crookshanks and then back at Hermione with wide eyes “Guess I’m keeping the cat then”

Hermione looked at her watch “Crap I have to go or I am gonna be late meeting Pansy at…”

Hermione quickly glances guiltily up at Ron. Her eyes once again tears forming in her eyes.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed at Hermione as he healed her wound. “Go meet your future girlfriend, Hermione,” he told her, a soft smile on his lips before embracing her in a tight hug.

He then held her at by her shoulders firmly “just because we are over doesn’t mean we won’t be friends anymore Mione. You will always be my first love.” He winks at her and proceeds to push her out the door. “Now GO before you are late. I really don’t want to piss off a bloody sneaky Slytherin...especially a female one. She might think you have changed your mind.” Ron shudders imagining the damage a pissed off Pansy could do in a rampage.

“ Now shoo off with you.” He tells her one last time before closing the door in Hermiones’ face, Ron looks down at Crookshanks and sighs “Whelp. Looks like it's just me and you now Crooks.” Crookshanks weaves in between his legs and purrs softly as if to say don’t worry I’m still here for you.” 

“You know what I could really use right now Crooks…a drink.” Ron felt like going out to the pub and having a couple drinks. As he stepped into the nice hot shower, he felt a few tears slide down his cheek. Whether from relief, sadness, or perhaps a bit of both Ron wasn’t sure but he knew it felt good to release them. Him and Hermione had been together through so much that it had only felt natural for them to get together in the end. Even the kiss had been amazing at the time. But a couple of years down the road and people change. 

Everything was going great right after the War and all of the dust settled. However, a few years down the road, things started changing. Harry and Ginny broke up deciding that they just wanted different things out of life...also deciding the both preferred their same gender so that kind of put a damper on the relationship as well. However, it doesn’t mean it wasn’t a difficult break up for them. Ginny thought her mum would hate her for breaking up with Harry because she was practically planning their wedding already. 

Harry was upset because he was afraid he would no longer be welcome as part of the family.That got sorted out quickly though. Ron smiled at the memory of all the Weasleys dog piling on top of Harry. He finished soaping up his body and getting ready to rinse it when a thought popped into his head. This is gonna really suck for Mum again. She was only upset for about a day after Harry and Ginny broke up because she turned her attention towards Hermione and me. Ron sighed. All well mum will just have to sulk for a couple of days like with Harry and Ginny and hopefully then she will be okay. 

But he was a tad more worried that Hermione would be anxiety ridden over the fact that she would no longer be welcomed or accepted either. When Hermione gets anxious she stays anxious and worried until you prove without a shadow of a doubt that what she is thinking is preposterous. Hopefully they won’t have to dog pile on Hermione to prove she is still part of the Weasley clan. Though it may be a bit fun Ron smiled at the thought of how indignant she would look upon getting piled on top of by all the redheads. He knew secretly she would feel loved and relieved though. 

Ron turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked through his closet for some sexy yet relaxing clothing he could wear to try to draw a cute guys attention. Hey maybe if he was lucky he could get lucky tonight. 

Ron was secretly relieved when Hermione said she wanted to break up officially. Ron had noticed in the past few months that he had been looking more and more in the direction of the more manly physique. Him and Hermione hadn’t been intimate in a very long time and part of the reason for that was because everytime he went to make out with her Ron would inevitably imagine he was with a man.

That just wasn’t fair to Hermione and it made Ron feel a bit disgusted with himself because he felt like he mistreated one of his best friends and he felt like he was cheating on her. He was so ashamed of himself. So them breaking up was like a breath of fresh air. Now he was able to go out and explore the new Ron that was coming into the forefront. He did feel a little bad over the fact that he would be going out tonight so soon after they broke up but then he thought about Hermione being with Pansy and just shrugged his shoulders while proceeding to get dressed. 

Once he was dressed to perfection including cologne he grabbed his keys and was on his way out the door when a small sad meow stopped him in his tracks. He looked over at Crooks and he slapped his hand to his forehead. “I am so sorry Crooks I almost forgot to feed you.” Ron hurried around the kitchen making sure to feed, water, and grab a few snacks for Crooks to have so Ron felt a bit less guilty about almost forgetting to feed him. 

Ron stopped on his way out again and looked at Crookshanks on the counter. He walked over to him and petted him behind his ears and put his human forehead to his kitty forehead.“Thanks for loving me and staying with me no matter what little buddy. I will see you when I get home.” The cat licked Ron on the nose and in turn Ron kissed the cat on the forehead. 

Ron then headed out the door to grab a drink and to hopefully get laid like he has never been laid before….literally.


End file.
